Sentry Gun
The 'Sentry Gun '''is a killstreak unlocked after 6 kills without dying that must be bought by the player. The UNM model is the M296V and the IPA model is their main machine gun. Planetary Wars: Operation Centurion Campaign and Co-op campaign The Sentry Gun doesn't appear in the single player campaign or the co-op campaign. It does appear as the M296V mounted machine gun found on several vehicles such as the M9 Millenia main battle tank and Armadillo LARVA. The same with the IPA machine gun. Multiplayer The Sentry Gun is perfect for covering somewhere with only one way in or out or for somewhere in the maps that sees more combat (e.g. high towers, corridors etc.). The Sentry Gun must be called in via an airdrop like the SAM Turret and is one of the items found in the Supplies Drop at random. When they receive the gun the player must place it in a valid location (horizontal setting not on walls or ceilings though this is possible with the 'Improv' perk). Enemy players can also turn the gun against the team that controls it by using 'Saboteur' but this is only possible if the enemy player can get close enough without getting killed. Players using 'Spectre' will not be targeted by the Sentry Gun although if the user stands between the Sentry and an ally, they will be shot by the resulting crossfire. The Sentry Gun can be destroyed with 1 knife hit by enemy players but if not will keep firing until it self-destructs. It can also be affected by flash grenades and smoke grenades like any other player. Sentry Guns can also target and shoot down aerial threats (not the Space Recon as technically it is out of range). Planetary Wars Zombies The Sentry Gun appears in both the campaign and Apocalypse modes Campaign When the zombies move towards UNM bases, they place Experimental Automatic Sentry Guns (XASG) to defend the bases. Most of the time they drive the zombies back away from the bases but on other occasions the zombies destroy the guns and attack the occupants. This is what caused the death of Captain James Austin on Reptilig. Apocalypse When in Apocalypse mode, surviving hordes of zombies, the XASG is available from weapon crates found all over the maps. When opened, for 1200 points, they are given the gun to place like in the multiplayers. The gun will kill all zombies it sees in a 360 degree loop until it self-destructs, runs out of ammo or is destroyed by zombies. When using the 'Down and Up' perk the gun, if destroyed by zombies, will repair itself and set of a grenade killing all zombies in the vicinity before continuing to shoot at them. Quotes UNM ''"Sentry Gun available!" "Call in the Sentry Gun!" "They took our Sentry Gun!" "They destroyed the gun!" IPA "We have a Sentry Gun ready!" "Call in our Sentry Gun!" "The swine took our gun!" "They destroyed it!" Zombies "X...A...S...G. What the f*** does that mean?" "Hey zombies get ready to be shredded!" "Zombie paste coming up!" ''"You destroyed it and now its p****d!" ''(said if 'Down and Up' is in use)